


Moved

by DhampirsDrinkEspresso



Series: Move the Rocks [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: An Addams rarely ages, At least according to the Addams Family, But he destroys things with flair, Calligraphy, Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark forces are NOT the Dark Side of the Force, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hey Everyone Needs a Hobby, Hux Duels Gomez, Hux and Kylo Approve, I'd Say I'm Sorry but I'm not, Inappropriate Use Of Office Furniture, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo writes lines as punishment, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Serious, References to Office Sex, Rey Wears Leather, Silly, Wednesday Wears Leather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso
Summary: Addams Family/Sequel Trilogy Crossover Silliness!Rey meets an overwhelmingly high number of new relations as she settles into life amongst the New First Order and takes style tips from her cousin, Supreme Leader Wednesday Addams. Kylo is uncomfortable with the way General Hux and the Supreme Leader  look at one another, but is easily distracted by Rey's new penchant for wearing tight leather pants.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Pubert Addams/Dopheld Mitaka, Pugsley Addams/Phasma, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Wednesday Addams/Armitage Hux
Series: Move the Rocks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781809
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Huggers

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...it's back. Not a one shot after all, I guess. *shrugs*
> 
> I needed some silliness, and Pubert really wants a date with Mitaka.
> 
> It's possible the rating may go up as this gets written but I don't _think_ that will be necessary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's relatives are huggers, Hux bonds with Gomez via blades, and Kylo is distracted by the idea of Rey in black leather.
> 
> _“Oh, stop that, you silly man-child. I happen to like you. You destroy things with flair. It’s an admirable trait…for an Addams. And I think you could be an Addams, someday, if you don’t muck it up, of course. So, I have decided I will help you.” Pubert paused, releasing Kylo’s arm as he turned to face him. “Provided, of course, that you return the favor.”_

_Understatement_ did not begin to adequately describe how very overwhelmed Rey found herself at the sudden influx of family she hadn’t known existed.

The Addams clan were an odd bunch, altogether boisterous, hardy, violent, and affectionate.

So. Very. Affectionate.

_Huggers_.

Most of them were huggers.

She found herself increasingly grateful that Wednesday was as touch averse as she (and Kylo for that matter). The new Supreme Leader had a gift for stepping in and calling Rey away to see to some made up task at the very moment all the touching became too much.

Pugsley was also surprisingly astute at heading off the relatives who were a little too enthusiastically happy to finally know her. She felt a little guilty for underestimating him every time he stepped in at just the right moment, saving Rey and/or Kylo from one too many hugs or cheek kisses or overly enthusiastic back pats.

Pubert, on the other hand, seemed to take an almost sadistic glee in introducing her to the most enthusiastic huggers of the bunch. Rey had learned quickly to avoid Pubert without Wednesday, Pugsley, or (surprisingly) General Hux around to intervene when there were new relatives waiting to pounce.

It wasn’t that anyone was inappropriate. It was even almost…nice, so many people wanting to meet her and show affection. Rey just wasn’t used to it and it made her uncomfortable, physically, like something was prickling her skin.

She’d learned a lot about her newly found family. For example, any offspring of any Addams was also an Addams, in name as well as practice, regardless of marital status, race and subspecies, or whether mother or father was the “original” Addams.

Also, most of them seemed to hit their mid-40s and just…stop aging. Grandpa Itt and Papa What didn’t even have any gray hair (she couldn’t speak to wrinkles as they both just seemed to be…well, hair) and Gomez and Morticia looked maybe 15 years older than Wednesday, tops.

When Rey had commented on the phenomenon, Wednesday had uttered something about dark forces (which was apparently completely different from the dark side of THE Force) and hellish crusades.

Morticia had said something similar, uttered something in what Rey had later been informed was French, and then she and Gomez had caused quite the _scene_ in the corridor outside the throne room.

Poor Dopheld Mitaka had taken to his bed for three days and Sanitation had closed off the entire corridor for a week.

When she had mentioned to Gomez that it seemed the family would all live to a ripe old age, he’d launched into one of his speeches.

“Old age, bah!” Gomez scoffed. “An Addams does not simply die of natural causes! He must be killed! And that,” he paused dramatically, pointing up with one finger, “That is difficult to do. _En garde!”_ He hopped into a ready position, producing a sword from _somewhere_. The three Storm Troopers nearest him stepped back, and several other voices muttered about very important tasks they had to complete right that very minute. He seemed sorely disappointed when no one leapt forward to meet him as the room instead quickly emptied.

His lip quivered a bit, and Rey thought he might actually cry, but a throat cleared behind her and she turned, shocked to find General Hux there, smirking at her uncle (Er, great-great uncle? Cousin? Uncle twice removed?), saber (the metal-bladed variety) at the ready.

“Good show, old man! _Huzzah_!” Gomez launched himself into the air, cigar clenched between his teeth and turning a flip somewhere over Rey’s head, landing with a clash of blades. She should move. Out of the way. Really. But she found herself simply watching, impressed in spite of herself as General Hux met Gomez strike for strike. When Gomez spun, blade barely missing her neck before the General knocked it away, she felt Kylo wrap an arm around her waist and drag her back, mumbling curses in what she thought was the language that her grandfather, Papa What, and great-grandfather, Grandpa Itt, lapsed into sometimes. The odd whistling cadence sounded even odder in his low voice. It wasn’t Shyriiwook, but there was some commonality between the two languages. Rey could grasp a few words and phrases here and there, and she was getting the hang of the most truly heinous swears. Of course they all had to do with shedding, bald patches, tangles, and split ends so it did lose a little something in translation.

Rey allowed Kylo to pull her to what he seemed to think was a safe enough distance as the two men practically danced around the room. She didn’t miss that he had the hilt of his light saber in a firm grip, as if he thought he might need to defend her.

Honestly, it wasn’t unlikely.

Movement in the doorway caught Rey’s eye and she looked up to see the Supreme Leader watching General Hux (who had removed his greatcoat and his uniform jacket, leaving him in a crisp, white button up and white undershirt—if that many layers was standard , Rey understood why the First Order kept the temperature controls so low) duel her father with avid interest. Wednesday’s brothers appeared behind her, watching over her shoulder (Pubert, bending down to rest his chin there) and the top of her head (Pugsley, straining on his toes to be able to see).

For her part, Wednesday seemed fascinated by every move the General made, and Rey felt silent alarm bells go off in her mind. Sensing the direction of her thoughts, Kylo shifted uncomfortably beside her, not liking the idea of that type of unholy alliance between the Supreme Leader and General Hux.

Kylo watched the Supreme Leader warily. He supposed she wasn’t so truly terrible, but he certainly didn’t want to see her entertain the idea of Hux as a consort.

It was _icky._

Since taking over command of the First Order’s empire, she had managed to streamline a lot of things and minimize paperwork.

Maker, Kylo hated paperwork—there were 16 different forms that General Hux insisted must be filled out in triplicate any time he _happened_ to understandably and _totally accidentally_ smash delicate equipment with his lightsaber in a fit of pique, and then scanned into a data pad before shredding the hard copies—for security reasons, of course.

Wednesday had done away with all that and simply required that he sit in his quarters and think about what he’d done, and sometimes write “I will not destroy delicate equipment because I did not get my way” 100 times for each piece of equipment broken. She’d even given him sparkly inks, calligraphy brushes, and a dip pen made from scrap from the Death Star (the second one). It was relaxing, and very therapeutic and…wait, what was he supposed to be doing?

Swords clanged together mere inches from Rey’s nose. Oh yes, right, they were watching a duel. He glanced at Rey and found himself thankful once again for the influence Wednesday had exerted on Rey’s wardrobe. Today she wore skintight brown leather trousers very similar to the black ones her cousin favored, knee high boots, and a billowy white (and nearly see-through) shirt.

He wondered if he could convince Rey to adopt the body hugging, low cut style shirts Wednesday seemed to favor, mind wandering in that direction, trying to picture Rey in all black, dressed identically to her cousin, but with her hair up in the three buns she had worn the first time he had seen her.

The punch caught him off guard and he was left in confusion as Rey stormed out of the room, ducking under the swords as Gomez and Hux continued their clash and shoving past her cousins. Wednesday shot him a look and then followed.

Kylo wasn’t sure what he had done wrong, but he suspected he would be writing _a lot_ of lines this time. Shoulders slumped, he skirted the edge of the fight and headed for his rooms, still haunted by images of Rey dressed just like her cousin. They looked a bit alike, actually, and…oh! Oops?

Pubert Addams leaned against the walk just outside the door, apparently waiting on Kylo. “Someone’s got some groveling to do,” Pubert observed, studying his nails. He was tall and slim—almost as tall as Kylo, even—with a weird tiny mustache and a penchant for pinstripes, like his father. He fell into step beside the Knight of Ren, smirking at the obvious annoyance Kylo felt. Pubert slipped his arm through Kylo’s, an iron grip the other man could not break, and slowed their pace to a casual saunter. “Now tell me, Ren, did you REALLY project a lustful image of my sister’s ass in your girlfriend’s mind?”

Kylo froze. “What? No! I wouldn’t…I never…how would you even…no…” He trailed off, staring at the floor and absolutely, 100% NOT pouting. “I just wondered what Rey would look like in all black.”

“Oh, so you were picturing my cousin’s ass, then?”

_Danger! Danger! Abort mission!_

Kylo tried again to pull away. “Oh, stop that, you silly man-child. I happen to like you. You destroy things with _flair_. It’s an admirable trait…for an Addams. And I think you could be an Addams, someday, if you don’t muck it up, of course. So, I have decided I will help you.” Pubert paused, releasing Kylo’s arm as he turned to face him. “Provided, of course, that you return the favor.” He took Kylo’s arm again, companionably directing him toward the quarters Pubert and Pugsley had been given. “Now, tell me what you know about Dopheld Mitaka. Does he have any attachments? Significant others? Droids of whom or which he is particularly fond?”


	2. Berserker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Someone" is sending Mitaka gifts which annoys General Hux, Rey wants a kitten, Kylo thinks about leather again, and Pugsley is acting strangely-more so than normal, anyway.
> 
> _Hux hadn’t even noticed his cat had become quite fond of napping on the Supreme Leader’s lap and affectionately headbutting Rey to beg for pets. She’d even taken to weaving in and out around Kylo’s ankles while making a (he hated to admit) pleasant purring sound. It had gotten so common the last few days that Kylo Ren, scourge of galaxies, was exceedingly careful and hyper aware of where he stepped, so as not to squish her. It was possible he may have even picked her up a few times, carrying her cradled in his arms to keep her out of harm’s way._  
>  _May have._  
>  _And if he had done such a thing, there were no witnesses, so it didn’t count anyway._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed more silliness. This is what happened.

Someone was sending Mitaka…things.

Every day, without fail, some sort of package or envelope or bouquet (assuming a bundle of rose stems with heinous thorns and no actual flowers attached could be called such) was delivered.

To the _bridge._

During his _shift._

The first was a box containing a pile of black feathers and some sort of avian skull.

The second day was a bundle of thorns (on which General Hux had snagged his greatcoat and been none too pleased).

The third was some tiny chopping device, a toy guillotine but with a serrated blade.

Days four and five each brought half a box of candied insects (some of which were not, in fact, dead, and the sticky, fruit scented trails they left on the General’s boots nearly brought about the destruction of an entire star system and a series of executions—Ren was still angry Hux hadn’t been punished for _his_ tantrum).

That particular incident led to the General demanding an audience with the Supreme Leader. One she refused to grant, although she sent Pubert to…actually, it wasn’t clear what he was there for other than to annoy Hux.

And so, the General took to stalking about the corridors of the ship looking for infractions. _Any_ infractions.

Making matters worse, Supreme Leader Wednesday had decommissioned the Finalizer and reassigned him to the Supremacy, an act met with a great deal of cursing—in private, of course—as the atmospheric settings and too-low humidity controls made an absolute mess of his darling Millicent’s fur. He found himself wishing the rebel scum had destroyed the ship so it wouldn’t be possible.

But no, they had been disturbingly quiet of late. Possibly because Wednesday and the Scavenger had opened peace talks.

_Peace Talks._

With the _Rebels._

Who were currently _outmanned_ and _outgunned_.

It would have been easy to pick them off, destroy a few star systems, and grind them beneath his boot heel before presenting the Supreme Leader with her newly stabilized empire. Instead, Hux was refused any audience with the Supreme Leader, Millicent was positively electrified with all the static from the dry air (actual sparks had jumped from his hand to her nose the last time he tried to pet her—she had been hiding ever since), and now someone was sending things to Mitaka.

Hux suspected it was all to annoy him.

Perhaps Ren was responsible…no, he wasn’t creative enough for that, and had been oddly calm now that he’d taken up a new hobby and had the Scavenger around to keep him on a leash. Hux shuddered at the mental image that brought upon him. No, that wouldn’t do, he needed a new analogy, a non-suggestive phrase…and a stiff drink.

Kylo had been skeptical to say the least of it when Pubert Addams had offered to help him patch things up with Rey in return for information on Mitaka, but it had been surprisingly effective. Pubert had even stopped encouraging _every_ new Addams relative to drop out of hyperspace to hug and kiss him at every given opportunity. He still unleashed _most_ of them on Kylo (and Rey) but there had been a significant decrease.

And now the man was actually courting Mitaka, which (as an added bonus) was annoying General Hux to the point of distraction.

Hux hadn’t even noticed his cat had become quite fond of napping on the Supreme Leader’s lap and affectionately headbutting Rey to beg for pets. She’d even taken to weaving in and out around Kylo’s ankles while making a (he hated to admit) _pleasant_ purring sound. It had gotten so common the last few days that Kylo Ren, scourge of galaxies, was exceedingly careful and hyper aware of where he stepped, so as not to squish her. It was possible he _may_ have even picked her up a few times, carrying her cradled in his arms to keep her out of harm’s way.

_May_ have.

And if he _had_ done such a thing, there were no witnesses, so it didn’t count anyway.

Besides, Rey liked her. She was hinting that she wanted a kitten (well, not so much _hinting_ as telling Kylo—daily—that she wanted a kitten of her own), even going so far as to suggest a black one as “the fur wouldn’t show up” on his clothing quite so starkly. He made a mental note to look into incorporating more leather into his wardrobe, as he’d noticed Rey and Wednesday had a much easier time brushing cat fur off their leather pants.

Leather pants.

He _really_ liked Rey’s leather pants.

After their misunderstanding, Wednesday and Pubert had helped clarify what—and more importantly, whom—he’d been thinking of (and Kylo still had no idea how they had even known what had happened as Rey claimed she hadn’t told them).

Rey had even acquired a pair of black leather trousers and some low-necked shirts very much like the ones Wednesday wore. His favorite was the red one. He couldn’t stop the hint of a smile when he thought of her in black and red. The three storm troopers passing by him abruptly changed direction when they saw it, practically running back the way they had come. He caught a stray thought from one of them that even the General’s dark mood was less frightening.

He wondered what that meant, but was pleased that even without his helmet, the very sight of him still struck terror into the hearts of…well, not everyone anymore, but most lower level First Order officials and any maintenance or custodial staff or Storm Troopers he happened to pass by in the corridors.

Rey was beginning to worry for Cousin Pugsley. He was pale and quiet—more so than usual, and he seemed almost pained every time Wednesday heard the daily briefing on Stormtrooper activity from Captain Phasma. Rey worried he was being bullied.

She made sure to attend the briefings whenever possible and began watching him carefully when he was moving about the ship. Everyone _seemed_ respectful enough but…well, she was concerned.

It wasn’t until the report of a skirmish on an unnamed moon that she understood.

Captain Phasma was missing, at the very least injured, and Pugsley… _changed_. Gone was her calm, stoic cousin, replaced by someone who reminded her of a shorter but broader Kylo possessed by some sort of berserker rage.

Single-handedly (and with NO weapons) Pugsley put down the insurrection without a single death (lots of terror and some broken bones, but no deaths), rescued a handful of trapped Stormtroopers, and returned to the _Supremacy_ still carrying the unconscious Captain Phasma—still wearing her armor but the glossy chrome helmet was nowhere to be found. A single look from Pugsley had every eye turned away from the face of the striking woman in his arms as he strode purposefully toward the Supreme Leader’s personal medical bay. Wednesday and Pubert joined him, one on either side, and Rey trailed behind them, curious at the new turn of events.

Rey sought out Kylo’s presence, unsurprised to find him in his— _their_ —quarters with Millicent curled happily in his lap (her second-favorite napping spot—her favorite was still Wednesday’s lap while the Supreme Leader lounged about on her throne hearing the daily reports). She shared the news of the day and had a sense of his surprise. It was comforting that he hadn’t picked up on Pugsley’s thoughts or feelings either.

He set the cat on the floor and she had the impression he was going to change pants before joining them in medical.

Hux arrived first, barging into the room and barreling through until he was looming over the Supreme Leader. Wednesday stared up at him, seeming bored as he ranted about candied insects, torn uniforms, denied meetings, and a conspiracy theory involving Ren stealing his cat.

“Are you finished, yet?” Wednesday asked, feigning boredom and then looking down at the shiny toes of his boots before slowly dragging her eyes up the length of his legs and torso, over his chest, and finally to his face. “You seem a bit…out of sorts, General Hux. Perhaps you should take some time to rest.”

She turned and walked from the room, hips swaying. “Pubert!” Her brother hurried ahead, opening the door for her. She paused at the exit, turning to look back. “Come along, General, I don’t have all day.”

Kylo stepped around the corner, trailed by Millicent, who darted directly to the Supreme Leader, meowing plaintively. “Hello, my darling,” Wednesday cooed, holding out her arms. The cat jumped into her hold, settling happily against the Supreme Leader’s chest as Wednesday resumed her progress down the corridor.

General Hux simply stared for a moment before following, muttering to himself about how Millicent didn’t like anyone but him and again insisting (to whom was still in question) that there was a conspiracy against him.

Rey looked up at Kylo, glanced back at Pugsley (staring so intently at Captain Phasma that he didn’t even seem to know anyone had entered or left the room). She smiled up at him and grabbed his hand, tugging him into the corridor. “Hux will be preoccupied for a bit. That means his office is empty.”

She squealed as Kylo tossed her over his shoulder and turned at the end of the corridor.


	3. Requisitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux requests a new desk, Pubert tells Rey not to worry so much, Kylo remembers why he stopped wearing leather pants, and Mitaka gets another present.
> 
> _Chicken pox.  
>  What sort of ridiculous name was that for a communicable disease?  
> “What sort of ridiculous name is Kylo Ren for a laser sword wielding psychic space wizard?” Pubert asked just before stepping into the corridor leading to Medical.  
> “Will you please stop doing that?” she sputtered as she hurried to catch up again. “Or at least tell me how? And DON’T say dark forces or hellish crusades!” _

“General Hux, this is your third requisition for a new desk in as many weeks. Is there something wrong with the quality of the furniture you have been provided?”

Supreme Leader Wednesday crossed her arms over her chest and started at him, expression a mask of stone rivaling his own (or he was loath to admit, Ren’s when he was actually in control of his emotions).

His right eye twitched.

“No, Supreme Leader.” He ground the words between his teeth, smashing them flat before they passed his lips, so that he was more growling at her than speaking.

“Then what, pray tell, is the problem, General Hux?”

“Someone has… _defiled_ my space.”

“Defiled?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he hissed. “ _Defiled._ Someone has been having…carnal relations in my office.”

Her lips twitched. Oh, kriff, he hoped she didn’t smile. He couldn’t get through this if she smiled. Her smile was terrifying.

Mostly.

And it… _affected_ him.

“Request denied, General. Have sanitation scrub it down and facilities maintenance upgrade the locks.”

She turned, meaning to walk away from him.

Desperate, he did it, said the one thing he’d sworn he would not.

“ _Please_.”

The Supreme Leader froze, turning slowly in place. “What did you say, General Hux?”

“I said, _please_ , Supreme Leader.” He sighed—internally of course. “Please, approve this final requisition. I…the original desk was in fact broken. The second had a rather disturbing pattern of burn marks.”

“And the third?” She shifted, crossed arms raising her bosom as if for his inspection.

_No._ He forced his eyes away from her. “Has… _impressions_.”

“Impressions?” She sounded doubtful.

“Impressions. Of someone’s body. I believed initially they were simply smudges of…some sort…but they cannot be removed.”

She strode past him, pausing at the doorway. “Come along, General. I wish to see these _impressions_ myself.” He hurried to catch up and she threw out one arm, blocking his way. “Walk behind me, General. Know your place.” Hux nearly choked on his tongue. _Behind her. His place._ He…wasn’t angry about it.

No, this was far worse.

Hux followed behind the Supreme Leader at a speed only slightly slower than his normal pace, resolutely _not_ looking at her pert leather-clad bottom…anymore…after this one glance.

Of course not. (His eyes darted there and away).

He wouldn’t. (He did).

It would be _inappropriate._ His eyes flicked down again. Did her hips _normally_ sway like that as she walked?

Kylo bent his knees with a groan. He was beginning to remember why he had, in fact, _stopped_ wearing leather pants. He was _also_ beginning to suspect someone had intentionally altered his measurements in the data file before the work on them had begun.

Maybe Hux.

_Probably_ Hux.

He considered finding Rey and paying Hux’s office another visit. He had it on good authority that the requisition for a new desk was going to be denied, which meant the General would probably avoid his office as much as possible. And his chair had heated, ergonomic, vibrating cushions.

Millicent wound around his ankle, looking up at Kylo with a plaintive meow. “Sorry, can’t.”

The cat gave him an appraising look before meowing again—loudly. “Don’t yell at me, Millie! I can’t pick you up right now.”

The sound she made after that was more yowling growl than meow. Kylo held his hands out. “If you want up here you are going to have to jump, because I can’t bend over.” Millicent hissed at him, gave an angry tail flick, and took a few steps away before launching herself at him and bouncing off his chest. He caught her (of course he did) and she cuddled into his arms with a happy purr.

Kylo shifted, holding her in one arm to pet her. After approximately three strokes of his hand over her fur, Millicent decided she’d had enough and _launched_ herself out of his arms, claws raking along his skin as she did so. “Ow! Not nice, Millicent. See if I catch you next time!” She gave a half-hearted tail flick before she settled directly in his path and began aggressively bathing herself. “You’re a menace,” Kylo muttered, stepping over the cat and stumbling a bit when his new pants _pinched_ in a most unpleasant manner. He froze, afraid moving would make his pants situation even worse—and of course he didn’t want to fall on Millicent.

He reached down to unfasten the pants and Millicent turned, glaring at him in a manner that convinced him she wasn’t finished scratching him.

Best wait to change pants until she was in a better mood.

Rey followed along in Pubert’s wake as he told her about his latest attempts to seduce Mitaka, and how annoyed General Hux had been.

He told her…she didn’t really listen though, too preoccupied with the odd thing that happened the last time she and Kylo had… _together time…_ in the general’s office.

She’d tried to clean the desk, she really had. After breaking the first desk and _accidentally_ activating Kylo’s lightsaber during a heated moment, resulting in burns all over the second, Wednesday had declared she wouldn’t replace _any_ furniture once the third desk was delivered.

Then the last time…it was like the desk sort of…melted. Around them. Leaving a lovely impression of Kylo’s backside on the surface.

And it wouldn’t. Come. Off.

“Cousin? Hello, Rey? Are you well?”

She shook her head and looked up at Pubert as he snapped his fingers in front of her nose.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Pubert sighed and draped a friendly arm over her shoulders. “I said, you really shouldn’t worry so much. Wednesday will get him a new desk eventually…probably once she’s certain she can convince him to break it in the same way you did.”

Before she could respond, he turned and walked off toward medical, for their daily check in with Pugsley and Captain Phasma.

Oh, she was fine, after recovering from a hit on the head.

But they’d been exposed to some sort of supposedly eradicated childhood bird disease and were currently under quarantine.

Rey still wasn’t certain why only the two of them since everyone who had been to visit them and the medical staff would in theory have been exposed as well. She suspected it was merely a ploy on Wednesday and Pubert’s part to force Phasma and Pugsley to interact.

Chicken pox.

What sort of ridiculous name was that for a communicable disease?

“What sort of ridiculous name is Kylo Ren for a laser sword wielding psychic space wizard?” Pubert asked just before stepping into the corridor leading to Medical.

“Will you please stop doing that?” she sputtered as she hurried to catch up again. “Or at least tell me _how_? And DON’T say dark forces or hellish crusades!”

Mitaka stared at the… _thing_ …in the box.

Was it moving? And the smell… Oh dear, that was quite unpleasant. He felt ill, really.

Who could possibly be sending him these strange, threatening packages? And why him? Obviously, they wanted to upset General Hux somehow.

Perhaps it was the Resistance? The Supreme Leader and her cousin were negotiating peace talks and they were reportedly going well, but there must be some on both sides who were displeased with that. Yes, that made sense. They’d found out names of staff who worked near him, and used that information to get their…obscene, disturbing, or just plain disgusting packages delivered, knowing the General would be at hand.

It was a distraction attempt. It must be.

Too bad the general was above such things. If anything, he’d become more focused, even personally patrolling the corridors.

Still, it was a matter of concern.

After all the packages just kept showing up.

On the _bridge._

Despite increased security restrictions.

He’d done it, he’d worked it out! He should tell someone.

But whom?

Movement near the door caught his attention and he looked up. Of _course._ He hurried to the exit in an effort to catch the tall man. “Mr. Addams, a moment of your time, if I may?”

Pubert Addams froze in place, before backing up a step and turning around, a smile every bit as terrifying as his sister’s curling his mouth. “Yes, Lieutenant? Please do share how I may be of assistance.” Mitaka swallowed hard and took an unconscious step back.

“Um, sir, well, you see, there’s a…a…a sec-sec-security matter,” he stammered, hoping that, should be begin blushing, the lighting wouldn’t show it.

The Supreme Leader leaned over the desk in the general’s private office, hands on either side of the rather unusual (and anatomically correct) imprint on the desk’s surface. She leaned forward and made a humming sound before straightening and turning around. “Well, General Hux, I do see what you mean. So strange, for this to happen in such a secured area.” She took a step forward, crowding him (quite a feat for one of the shortest personnel on board). “I can certainly understand why you feel the need to replace yet another desk.”

Something like a smile was threatening the corners of his mouth. It made him all twitchy.

She stepped back suddenly, crossing her arms under her breasts as she stepped around him to the doorway. “Still, my answer remains the same. I’m afraid the funds simply aren’t in the budget for this cycle. You can always resubmit your request later.”

And then she was gone.

Hux bit off a curse and dropped into his desk chair, which immediately began vibrating.

Who would have ever dared activate that function?

And why was the seat raised higher than usual?

He sprang out of the seat with enough force that it shot back against the wall, the vibrations increasing as the internal motor gave a whine and then squealed and gave a puff of smoke. He stalked out of his office and after the Supreme Leader.

He simply would NOT stand for this.

Another pop and squeal echoed from the chair and he grimaced. On second thought, standing might be better than sitting for the foreseeable future.


End file.
